Leaving the Chaos
by yoai's of Naruto
Summary: Naruto is tired of people messing with and injuring him and his friends. Thinking it will be better for everyone if he leaves, he does just that. Leaving a note behind for the ones he has left.
1. Good bye

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in this story so-far

You must thank my friend for helping to describe his room without the genjutsu on it. I was having so much trouble there!(I'm not very good at writing gruesome scenes...

* * *

'Ah yes, the apartment that I have lived in since I was 5. Just wish that I could say there were good memories here. Well, that doesn't mater, not when I'm leaving it behind for good. I've finally had enough with the damn villagers and their punishment for the 'demon kid'. Enough is enough. They have now crosses the line. No mater what they do to me, I won't react. If they do something to one of my friends, then their in for hell. Now, when one of my so-called-friends joins in with the villagers trying to hurt my friend, that means that I will never be seen in the village ever again in their short, human lifespans. That right, I don't consider myself human anymore. Kurama was pulled into my body some time ago without anyone's knowledge. Know what that means? That I have become a demon, well, a half demon. His soul is now free, gone to restore its chakra and left me the nine tails worth. Now my lifelong friend is gone and I have decided to leave this god forsaking village.

I smiled at the thought. Gone. Free. No more hate. Happy. My smile grew with each concept. Then I thought of others. The villagers will be glad that the demon has finally left. Tsaunade won't have to deal with me anymore. Jirya will be able to research all the time instead if training me. Sakura won't have to deal with me asking her out all of the time. Sai is able to complete his mission of killing Sasuke. Kakashi won't have me yelling at him anymore. Kiba won't have me to call him dog-breath. I won't be eating all of the ramen at Ichiraku. I won't be troublesome to Shikamaru. I won't make fun of Choji. Yes, everyone will be happier. Even me.

But I still want to say good-bye, so I grabbed a pen and a paper and got writing.

Third person

"NARUTO! WHERE ARE YOU! COME OUT HERE! YOUR EVEN LATER THEN KAKASHI! Naruto? Hey, Naruto? Come out! Guys, I don't think he's here."

"Now why would you say that forehead? The fact that he didn't answer or that we didn't hear screams saying to shut up?"

"Sai..." The pale boy now named Sai just smiles a creepy, fake smile back at the pink haired girl.

"Well, where do you think he's gone?" A man with silver hair reading a book with an orange cover says from the couch.

"That idiot must have gone to get ramen and forgot all about us! I'm gonna kill him!"

"Now now forehead, look around and think. Doesn't it look cleared out to you?" It was true. There was very little ramen left in the shelves some things were missing.

"Everyone, look around for any kind of struggle clue to his disappearance. "The command came from the scarecrow on the couch, though now he was in full jounin mode, all business.

"Hai." The two lower downs responded, though the pinkette continued. "Sencei, what if he isn't here? Like, he was taken or something?"

The masked man just looked at her with solum eyes. "We will search for him and, if he is nowhere to be found, he will become a missing nin." The girls eyes widened at that and then began her search.

"Sencei, look here." The artist walked in, carrying a slip of paper. Kakashi took it. As he read, you could see the emotions flicking over his only seen eye. "No way..." 'I won't accept this! Not Naruto! This must be a trick! I won't believe it! I won't!'

"Sencei, what's wrong? What happens to Naruto?! Sai? Will you tell me?!" After getting negative responses from both, she went hysterical. Finally, after three minutes, he handed her the now tear-stained paper. The girl read, not believing her eyes. It said-

Hey reader!

If I had to guess, then this is either my team or the Hokage. I just wanted to say good bye and that I am done with this village for good, so I hope you live a good life if possible. Now, I'm sure that your thinking about how selfish Im being, and I know that I am. But I also did it for everyone in the village. Some may be wondering how this is good for themselves, but just think about it! Anyways, I don't really care either way, just glad that I'm gone!

Truthfully, I hate the dang village and it's villagers. Also most of the people in it hate me so it evens out pretty well! I can only hope that some people will be sad that I left, but I'd be surprised if more then one even care! Most have wanted me gone from the hour after I was born, so they should now be happy! Besides, in tired of fighting this fight, just let me rest for a year then start sending hunter-nins after me, or, ya know, maybe a month is good enough. Anyways, ya, I'm tired of this fight where I have to take everything but not truly fight back, so I'm done. The Hokage necklace is on the nightstand, as is my headband. You won't be able to get into my drawers or cabinets so don't even try. Also, if anyone comes after me, I will not hesitate to kill them all. You have been warned. Well, see ya never or right before you die if you come after me! Ja!

The forgotten boy,

Namazaki Uzumaki Naruto

P.S. If you want, you can take off the genjutsu, but I suggest that you do so before tearing the place down or it will look odd.

'Genjutsu? Why would he place a genjutsu?' "Kakashi, is there a genjutsu up on the walls?" The scarecrow looked up, a question mark written on his face.

"Let me check..." He lifted his headband, activating the sharingan. His mouth dropped. "Holly..." He looked like a fish the way his mouth was moving.

"What?! Sencei! What's wrong?" He just released the jutsu as a response. The others eyes went wide as they took in the sight. Looking around, they saw something they almost couldn't believe. Blood stains covered almost every surface- dashes across the wall, soaked into couches and carpet, splattered around on the floor, and crusted over on tables and counters. Shards of glass littered the tiles underneath their feet, some bloodstained as well. The walls depicted some of the torture with phrases like "no one will ever love you" and "demon, just die already" and much worse. Behind those words were black scorch marks and harsh slashes that split parts of the wall wide open. A variety of ropes, chains, knives, and cuffs were thrown around, making it dangerous to move much further than where they were standing. The walls were no longer the bright orange they had gotten used to and were instead a dull grey, molded over at some places or splashed and painted with blood at others. The air temperature jumped up several degrees and within seconds they were sweating more then training with Gai. The water dripping from their eyes evaporated nearly the second they touched the cement floor.

"Naruto..." The only female in the group let out. "What happened here?" This question was directed towards the former AMBU, the anger evident in her eyes.

The jounin gave a simple answer. "His life." The kunoichi was stunned that her teammate lived like this and yet was always happy. Then she fell to the ground, sobs racking through her body. "Sakura, we need to report to lady Hokage that he has become a missing nin." The pinkette just nodded before they flickered towards the tower.

* * *

R&R if you want me to continue! more reviews, faster updates


	2. I'll find him

Yo readers! You already know the Disclaimer as it is the same for each of my story's so ill just stop with it now... Got anything to add guy's?

Ayame: no

Mey: Enjoy the chapter!

Oh ya! what she said! R&R! and this time it even makes sence! ill still place that at the end of my story but oh well!

* * *

"Sakura, we need to report to Lady Hokage that he has become a missing nin." The pinkette just nodded before they flickered towards the tower.

Chap. 2

A person went flying trough the newly repaired wall.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! **BETTER BE LYING TO ME!**" And there is our reason.

"I'm sorry!" Everyone had to feel sorry for the poor guy. "But it's true!" And now he's dead.

"Hokage-sama... We need to tell you something so I suggest killing this guy later." Kakashi was the only one not too afraid to talk.

"Can't you tell me later? I'm busy here!"

"It's about Naruto." At this, the raging lady slowed and looked at them, forgetting about the newly broken man.

"Come to my other office."

"Hai Hokage-sama." The group followed her to a separate room without much damage done to it, save a table that had been split down the middle with fist marks indented into it.

"Report." And so they did, saying why they went there, what they saw, and the note, handing it too her. "What's this about a genjutsu?" The three grimaced.

"That you'll have to see."

"What so you mean Kakashi? Just tell me about the jutsu!"

"It's too terrible to describe... or think about." Sakura started crying after saying that.

"Sai, what did you see?" Tsunade was panicking by now. If Sai wasn't able to answer, then she didn't want to know what it looked like. She saw a twitch of a lip, a pained look in his eye, then the shaken no of his head. She felt something growing in her chest, a pain. So this is what it feels like... This is the pain of knowledge. This is the fear of something lost that doesn't WANT to come back. This is what if feels like to be abandoned... And it feels terrible.

She let out a breath before saying, "let's go... I need to see this." And with that, everyone started moving to the beloved blonds apartment.

At the room

"No. Way." Even the ANBU were thinking these words as they set their gazes inside the now abandoned apartment room. They saw everything (not going to describe it again) and some even began to cry though no one saw because of their masks. One- who had seen Ibiki's scares and injures from his torture- doubted that even Ibiki had to face such terror, especially not on an every-day basis. Sakura was on her knees, crying for the nth time today, wishing naruto didn't leave her. Thinking back to the note, she wondered what he ment by 'everyone will be happier'. No one could be happier with the joy gone! It's just impossible! How would lady Tsunade be happier with her successor gone or Sai without the one who pulled him out of what he had become? Hinata would be heartbroken and Neji depressed with the person he now considered his closest friend gone off to be a rogue-nin. How was any of this being 'happier'? The villages inspiration and idol was gone without even knowing how much he meant to everyone. Without knowing how much he had meant to _anyone_. He didn't even tell us why. 'I will find him and bring him back.' She thought. 'No mater what. Naruto belongs here with us and most definitely not on the run as a missing nin and if he did this so he could get Sasuke without any restraints then I will help him so he can finally forget about it and stay with us. Why did his nindo be to never go back on his word! He's so difficult!' And with that, her small 'rant' ended, bringing her back to the real world just to see Tsunade destroying everything and crying as she did it. Sai had a hand on his chest and was breathing heavily, just showing how much pain he was in. Kakashi had his eyes closed, not being on guard at all for any attack like he normally was, probably trying to come to terms with this new change.

"Okay everyone... Usumaki Naruto is now classified as a S-rank missing nin... Uchiha Sasuke is A-rank missing nin." Tsunade turned towards the ANBU. "Search for Usumaki Naruto and do anything in your power to bring him back. Gather at least twenty others and may have more if you feel needs. Go." She slowly walked out the door to the Hokage tower, muttering something about having to quit this job before she was fully out.

"Kakashi? Why is Naruto S-rank? And how did Sasuke _just_ become a missing nin and not before?" Sakura looked longingly at her former sensei, just wanting a touch of normality.

"It means that Naruto made it so that as long as he was loyal to Konoha Sasuke could never be made a missing nin. It also means that not one of us has ever seen his full strength. Not even in the battles we have fought with him or all of his thousands of shadow clones. He is even stronger than that. Just how strong are you now Naruto? Were your bonds with us not strong enough to make you stay?" He started speaking to no one by the end of his speech.

"How have we never seen Naruto's full power? He already does nearly all of the fighting..." Sakura trailed off, unable to finish her sentance.

"I'm going on the retrieval mission." Sai's voice was hard as he thought about losing his first friend. With his brother dead, the painter hated losing people close to him. "I'll convince him to come back... he wont leave us!" The voice of the normally unfeeling nin rose to a softish shout. "He will come back to us." He whispered the last part to himself as, after excusing himself, he left out of the still open door. With one last look into the destroyed torture room the boy disappeared to the front gates of Konoha.

* * *

And that *pause for dramatic effect* is the end *and again* of this chapter. *fake sobbing coming from Mey with cheers from Ayame*

Ayame: Finally its over! Why do we have to be here when your writing this again?

Mey: We don't, at least, I don't... Why _are_ you here?

Ayame:... we have a _choice?! why the heck didn't anyone tell me this little piece of information?! that's IT! I'm leaving!_

*evil voice* **Hehehehe... you can't... I hold you here as your punishment for being so mean to everyone you come in contact to... HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Mey:... she's gone crazy... oh well. R&R!


	3. Desisions

Hihi people! How's it going? good? hope so! Anyways, for anyone who actually bothers to read my story's, thank you and I haven't been able to get to my computer because of my stupid brothers and their obsession to minecraft... OH WELL! Iv updated now so that's all that maters! Hopefully the others will get more chapters soon, but no promises. So, on to the story and I hope that you enjoy!

* * *

at the gates of konoha

Sai arrived just as the ANBU were leaving to find the newly made missing nin and bring him back before any more, permanent, damage could be done. One turned as Sai shouted for them to wait.

"why are you here." One spoke with clear demand in his voice. Sai began talking without any of his usual remarks insults.

"I'm coming with you. Naruto is my friend and I'm not leaving him." With those words spoken he turned and started walking. Everybody else looked at each other wide eyed, nobody thought that's Sai could be able to act like that.

Sai started his run, leaving konoha behind with his decision that, should Naruto not come back, then neither would he.

"I'm coming." With his new found resolve, be sped through the trees in search of his best friend.

Somewhere in the land of water...

"Dang it! Why don't these people have ramen! I travel all this way just to find another place to stay and nowhere do they have any ramen stands! Gaaaah!"

"Hey, kid. Suggest you stop being so loud! Unless, that is, you wanna get killed!" Naruto looked up at the source of these words to find a group of men, ages around 25-30, huddled around a campfire. All had dark, torn, dirty, and old cloths on that didn't seem to hold much heat. The one who spoke drew out a rusted, crooked knife, showing it off as though it would be able to scare away the newcomer. No one expected Naruto to laugh at their efforts.

"*Giggle* You guy's *Giggle* think that *and another* could scare me *again* away? HA! Baka's!" The blonds fit of giggles continued even once the men charged at him with the obvious intent to kill. One was even able to radiate a small amount of KI that was actually feelable to his opponent. The only problem with that was it just made Naruto go into full blown laughter, landing him on the ground and some of the other men to sweat-drop. The others tried attacking while he was down, only to be pushed back by an invisible force. "*hehe* I told you, didn't I! Dont mess with me or you die!" (Still laughing throughout this entire threat.) The men ran away, fearing for their lives with Naruto staring at their retreating backs. "...So thats it? Lame." He turned and walked away, still searching for his lost raman.

With Sai

'Where are you Naruto? I may be the only one who knows how good you actually are, but that doesn't mean that I'm able to track you! Dangit!' Sai, flying on his ink bird, searched from the sky's. He knew about Naruto's ability to fly (like the tsuchikage, just go with it) and decided that would be his chosen course of action.

A smaller, more chakra infused, ink bird flew up to the larger and it's creator. Sai pulled out a piece of paper as to allow the bird to hop on it, creating words before flying in an opposite direction. It motioned for the boy to follow and took off full speed in the direction of Kirigakure. Sai sighed (hehe…), this was going to be a long trip.

With Sakura

'Why would Naruto, of all people, leave? He loves this village!' The pink-haired kunoichi thought to herself as she walked to her best friend Ino's house. 'I wonder if anyone else will know… maybe-' Her train of thought was broken off as a brunette bumped into her. Kiba.

"Yo!" Sakura allowed him a small smile before a muttered 'hi'. "What's wrong? Something happen about Sasuke? Dang Duckbutt coming back?" Nearly all of Sasuke's old 'friends' and fangirls hated him, all but Naruto. Sakura blinked in realization. 'Sasuke! Naruto's going after Sasuke! That must be it! This way, he will have more freedom to search and won't have to check in with the hokage each time! He'll come back right once Sasuke's found! Well, that's better. Now I don't have to worry about the Baka.' A smile graced her features at the thought.

"... Umm… Hello?" 'Oh, that's right… I was talking to Kiba.'

"Hum? What is it?" Kiba looked at her as though she had four heads (ya, that's right! Four, not two! two is perfectly normal!)

"I was wondering what was wrong, then you spaced out."

"Oh yeah!" her voice quieted as she re-remembered what happened. "Naruto… left the village. Sai went to look for him as well as some ANBU so he should be back soon. Also, he has been labeled as an S-rank missing nin until he has been found. If you want, though I suggest that you don't, you can look at his apartment. I warn you that what you see will scare you." Her tone grew dark during the last part of her speech, reseeing the horrors of the room.

"His apartment? And why did he leave? This is Naruto that were talking about, right? He's going to be Hokage! Im going to see what happened myself!" And with that, the dog-boy ran off, heading to the now-popular apartment. 'Everyone's going to know about this by the end of the day… ugh. Maybe i should tell Ino.' And so, with that decided, the pink-haired girl continued to her blond best-friends house.

With Kiba

Wide eyes greeted the empty, torture-chamber-looking room. "What. The. CENSORED. What happened to this place! I was here just yesterday!"

"Genjutsu" said a voice from the corner. It belonged to a certain silver haired(not white! he's not old!) cyclopes.

"Eh? Kakashi? What do you mean genjutsu? As far as i know, he was never able to perform even the easiest genjutsu to save his life!" A sad smile graced the sharingan wielders face, though it remained unseen due to his mask.

"The kid was a hidden genius. No one ever actually saw his full potential, maybe save Jiraiya. But we weren't the only blind ones… read this." The jonin handed Kiba a slip of paper, AKA, his letter. This time, instead of his eyes widening or breaking down in tears, the Inuzuka screamed in rage before continuing to crumple the note in his hand.

"BAKA! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID! I WILL BRING YOU BACK, RIP OUT YOUR LIMBS, FEED IT TO AKAMARU, THEN STUFF THEM BACK INTO YOU!" The rage filled eyes turned to a surprised Kakashi. "WHERE IS HE! I'LL FIND HIM FIRST!" Kakashi gave another hidden smile.

"Track him Inuzuka. It is your clans specialty." Kiba growled before rushing off to gather his team, both human and mutt. 'Hinata, Shino, you better help me. I can't do this alone.'

With Shino

'Huh, something happened to make Kiba mad. I should go to Hinata, he will go to her first.' Akamaru passed, heading to the Hyuuga compound. 'I was right. Considering how much my bugs let off, Kiba is truly angry. Better not delay any longer.' And with that, the Aburame was off, heading to see his raging friend.

* * *

And that is the end for this chapie! Just one question to those who have an opinion, do you think that almost all of Naruto's friends should leave Konoha to join him or just Sai? Thats it.

**_REVIEW!_**


End file.
